00:00
by Woozii
Summary: Hay horas y horas para las cosas.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **NA:** Dejo de escribir un poco y me siento muy torpe cuando vuelvo, ¡pero! Siguiendo el manga siempre me dan muchas ganas de escribir de _todos_ así que seguramente entre los próximos días escribiré de un montón de parejas [Todas, todas, todas. Algunas tan _crack!_ que sorprenden pero, soy rara, muchas parejas me gustan. Aunque esta es mi OTP]. Ah, ¿recuerdan la viñeta que hice de los hermanos Aldini? Bueno, me equivoque en las notas y puse "Takumi". Error mío.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

— **00:00** **—**

* * *

Durante el día se ven como amigos, muy buenos amigos, de aquí para allá juntos (a pesar de que la mayoría es Soma arrastrando a Megumi en alguna de sus investigaciones). Nadie sospecha nada más que eso. Las personas que se encontraban tras Soma y lo veían más que como un chico del montón, un hombre capaz de todo lo que se proponga y por ende son atraídas por ello, no sentían peligro de que la chica se encontrara todo el día a su lado. Iban juntos a la escuela desde el dormitorio, asistían a clase, conversaban, almorzaban juntos, se reían, se enojaban, se frustraban y descubrían cosas nuevas.

Era normal que al verlos Yoshino dijera algo como:

—Son buenos amigos.

—Se llevan muy bien —corroboraba Sakaki con su sonrisa amable y un asentimiento, como si aprobara ese hecho. Además de, en algunas ocasiones, añadir—: Él le hace bien a ella. Ha cambiado mucho y es más confiada. Qué bueno.

A Ibusaki eso le daba igual; eran sus compañeros y le parecía bueno que se llevaran bien, pero no era cosa suya meterse en asuntos ajenos. Así era también con Marui, quien se encontraba tan preocupado de sobrevivir a la academia que detalles como ese le pasaba por encima como manada de elefantes y él seguía ignorándolo.

La única persona que al verlos sonreía de una manera diferente y escuchaba con tranquilidad era Isshiki, quien era más observador y se tomaba muy a pecho el rol de _sempai_ del dormitorio. Guía de sus compañeros desde que llegaban hasta el día en que ellos se fueran o él mismo tuviera que graduarse. Asentía con tranquilidad ante las palabras de sus amigas y observaba a la lejanía la interacción de esos dos. Se reía en su interior de lo que era obvio y pensaba que algún día ellos mismos tendrían que darse cuenta, o no, quizás ya lo hicieron. Había muchas cosas de las cuales entre hombres no se hablaban y quizás en el futuro lo hicieran.

Mientras eso ocurre Soma sonríe a Megumi y ésta a él. Se confían palabras amables e interacciones íntimas. Había roces de manos, de hombros cuando caminaban muy juntos, miradas largas e intensas, bromas que a ella la avergonzaban porque a veces Soma no tenía sentido de la vergüenza o bochorno.

La noche era diferente.

Era en la noche cuando ambos dejaban de mantener esa apariencia de sólo amistad en la que todos los etiquetaban. Esas noches en que Soma no podía dormir porque su mente seguía trabajando y bajaba a la cocina, donde podía concentrarse mejor, y ella, porque Megumi parecía poseer alguna clase de sexto sentido donde siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar que él, le seguía somnolienta musitando que no podía dormir.

La noche cuando el dormitorio se hallaba silencioso y el lugar les pertenecía.

—Tadokoro, creí que hoy intentarías dormir más.

—Sí, intente, pero es que no puedo mantenerme tranquila —le confiaba ella mientras juntaba las manos en ese gesto nervioso que había adaptado, parecía como si fuera a rezar pero al mismo tiempo ella lo hacía porque recordaba la ocasión en que Soma la apoyó y le dio aquel golpe en las palmas, calmándola.

—Ah.

Soma era medio bruto para cosas personales, pero él entendía, a medias, pero lo hacía. Entonces simplemente le traía un taburete para que se sentara cerca de él y los dos se quedaban en silencio. Ella agradecía con un murmullo, él respondía que estaba bien. Yukihira era silencioso cuando pensaba y a Megumi le gustaba observarlo en su concentración; sus cejas se arqueaban, su boca se apretaba formando una línea, las venas de su cuello se marcaban, el sudor brillaba en su piel y su pecho subía y bajaba. Ella esperaba tranquila.

Era entonces cuando Soma exhalaba con pesadez y el silencio se rompía.

Cuando la gente dormía la miraba con esa sonrisa suya tan característica y Tadokoro también lo hacía.

—No puedo pensar en nada —le confiaba él algo que quizás no le confiaría a nadie más porque era vergonzoso. Era Yukihira Soma, el alumno transferido que había desafiado a media escuela y se había enfrentado a grandes sólo con la originalidad que le caracterizaba para salir de los problemas, así que siempre se veía de manera confiada ante todo.

Pero incluso él podía ser inseguro a veces.

—Está bien, Soma-kun. Lo harás bien —respondía ella.

—¡Ah! Y ahora me dio sueño.

—Bueno, pues ve a dormir.

— _Nah,_ no quiero. Me gusta estar aquí.

Megumi ladeaba la cabeza, extrañada, preguntando con los ojos a qué se refería y entonces Soma se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella todavía sonriendo.

—Porque así puedo estar contigo a solas.

Eso era todo.

El rostro de Megumi tomaba tonalidades increíbles para piel humana. Soma se reía y sin preguntar pasaba los brazos por el menudo cuerpo de la chica. La atraía a él y luego apoyaba la frente en su hombro, cobijándose de todo. La calidez de su cuerpo cubriéndolo del frío exterior y el latido de su corazón haciéndole olvidar las otras presiones. La apretaba como un tesoro preciado y aspiraba el aroma de su piel que era muy parecido al de un bosque; hierbas, naturaleza, un hogar cálido, un pueblo perdido entre montañas. Siempre sintiéndose tranquilo junto a ella.

Ella lo abrazaba también y ahí estaba.

Las noches eran la mejor hora del día porque podían ser ellos mismos y sostenerse de esa manera hasta que llegara la noche siguiente, y la siguiente y siguiente a esa.


End file.
